


House Boy

by Vitzy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitzy/pseuds/Vitzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a society where the top classes own slaves and rules the country with an iron fist, what will become of a young wilful houseboy who yearns to be more than just a pet. Chapter 1 is a prologue, will likely switch POVs in future chapters. Will eventually contain elements of homosexuality, institutionalised slavery and romance - please heed warnings! As story progresses, more tags will be added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Boy

Nikhil parked his car effortlessly and gave one cursory glance at the small hand mirror his sister insisted on leaving in his car. "Emergencies, Nik!" she had spoken indignantly, when Nikhil tried to reason that a mirror in a man's car was just very unbecoming. Now, he was glad that his irritating, very spoiled and brat of a sister had insisted on it. He smoothed his hair down for the twelfth time since leaving home. It was slick with well applied gel and he checked his ears to make sure he hadn't accidentally forgotten the most important detail for today's extremely daunting ceremony. His pierced left ear showed off a sophisticated and unobtrusive diamond stud – glinting softly as the yellow sun beams hit the stone at all angles. His right ear, as his status dictated, was forlornly empty. Nikhil dropped the mirror back onto the passenger's seat, unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of his car.

He stood in front of the reception desk at the entrance of the main building, clenching his hands into fists as he waited for somebody to assist him. He looked around. The place smelled clean – too clean, his mind supplied. Almost like hospital, people of his kind went to. The walls around him were a strange shade of cream and they were bare as if somebody has purposely intended to be as mundane as possible. He hated places like these. Where everything was pristine and artificial as if hiding something much more sinister or dirty.

But, as his family had said, people were getting suspicious and rumours were starting to emerge. His family's reputation, his reputation, heck even his medical career were at stake. As much as Nikhil tired of belonging to the highest tier of social hierarchy, his responsibilities could not be shrugged off. Afterall with such privilege came certain obligations. And this was after all in both his and the state's best interest. Heaving a sigh he settled for a rather long wait- his mind kept drifting but finally-

"Sir?" a soft feminine voice asked. Nikhil's attention at once snapped to a small, dark skinned young woman who, from the lack of any ear piercing at all, was a midder. Not part of high society but not of servant class either.

"Good afternoon, I'd like to visit the fifth floor today," Nikhil said and inwardly rolled his eyes at the blatantly obvious intake of breath and small flirtatious smile that crept up on the woman's face. It's because you have a deep voice – all the men want to be you and all the women want to sex you." His sister's words rang clear in his head.

"That can be arranged. Business or pleasure, sir?" the woman asked, back to her professional self, much to Nikhil's relief.

"Both," he replied and with a quick nod, another falsely happy smile and a question-pack, Nikhil made his way to the lifts. He was alone in the lift and gave himself a mental shake. He could do this. He had spent his entire twenty-seven years groomed to eventually own a house-servant of his own. And yet when the lift opened up onto the fifth floor, onto marbled flooring, sky high ceilings and naked, pre-pubescent, kneeling boys and girls, Nikhil was sure he would faint.

But he was determined. Clutching his papers in one hand and the generic black biro pen in the other, he marched up to the front where a few other men and women were sitting or standing around desks, filling in papers. He gave a quick swift look around. His eyes landed and settled on a particularly small boy with a flop of blonde hair. The young boy's lips were parted, his genitals exposed and what was clearly a training dildo, vibrating in his butt. Nikhil felt his own mouth tighten and brows furrow. As a doctor running his own practice, he was hardly fazed by the nakedness. But it was the sheer sight of such a young boy, experiencing an act which even grown men would shy away from. The young blonde must have seen Nikhil's growing dark mood as his own eyes widened in alarm and fright. Feeling even more irritated, Nikhil quickly rearranged his facial expression and forcibly smiled at the boy. The boy immediately went lax and once again his lips opened up as he rode out the dildo's ministrations. Nikhil sighed and glanced down at the stack of papers.

Fucking society .

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi :) This is my first attempt at writing a slave-centric fic and I hope that this prologue entices you to come back. I have a rough idea where this story is going but no clue as to when I will next update. Please come along for the ride. It may be bumpy and weird but I promise you it will be exhilarating! Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome!  
> -Vitzy-


End file.
